1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a display substrate and a method of manufacturing the display substrate. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a display substrate including an organic layer and a method of manufacturing the display substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a display device includes a first display substrate, a second display substrate opposite the first display substrate and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the first display substrate and the second display substrate.
The first display substrate includes a gate line, a data line, a switching element connected to the gate line and the data line, a gate insulation layer disposed on a gate electrode of the switching element, a protecting layer disposed on source and drain electrodes of the switching element and partially exposing the drain electrode and a pixel electrode electrically connected to the switching element.
The pixel electrode is formed over the gate line or the data line. The pixel electrode may overlap with the gate line or the data line, or be spaced apart from the gate line or the data line. Thus, the parasitic capacitance between the pixel electrode and the gate line or the data line may be generated.
The first display substrate may further comprise an organic layer to increase a distance between the pixel electrode and the gate line or the data line, so that the parasitic capacitance between the pixel electrode and the gate line or the data line may be reduced.
In this case, the organic layer and the protecting layer under the organic layer are patterned to form a contact hole, to thereby forming an under-cut. Thus, the pixel electrode formed along the contact hole may be disconnected, so that the reliability of the display device may be deteriorated.
Additionally, as an ashing process is performed on the organic layer to remove the under-cut, a processing time may increase, and a surface of the organic layer may be rough. Thus, the pixel electrode formed on the organic layer may be disconnected, so that the display device may generate persistence of vision.
Further, because a metal is consumed, a yield may be lowered and a reliability of a display apparatus may be deteriorated.